Jin of Dreams
by Sakura Goddess
Summary: Ryo finds himself rendered weak in battle, when five different ronins show up to save him. How can the other Ronins trust them, when jealousy is becoming their guide?
1. Default Chapter

Ryo Sanada. A warrior that is spiritually linked to the armor of wildfire through his Jin of virtue. Orphaned as a child, Ryo had never gotten over the fact that his father was killed by a wild animal. And to know that in one week, it would be the anniversary of his death.

"Hey Ryo! Time to get up! The sun's out! come- huh? Yo Ryo! you alright?" Ryo sat up in bed staring outside the window. "You who!? RYO!? YOU IN THERE!?" Kento knocked on Ryo's head and all of a sudden he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? oh?! sorry Kento! just thinkin' about stuff. Guess I went out of it! Uh, I'll be down in a minute k?" Kento turned around and started to walk away and then he turned back. 

"You sure you're alright Ryo?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute, I just have a slight headache..... I'm sure it'll be gone in a little bit though." Ryo smiled and continued to look out the window as his smile faded away. Kento walked out the door and shut it behind him.

As Kento walked out the front door, Cye shouted out above the noise the other two men were making. 

"KENTO! WATCH OUT!!!" Kento turned around and grabbed the ball hard popping it instantly. 

"OH!!! COME ON KENTO!?!? THAT'S THE THIRD BALL YOU'VE POPPED THIS WEEK!!!!" Cye, Rowen, and Sage ran up to Kento and started hitting him in the head as he smiled and laughed.

"SO WHAT'S SO FUNNY KENTO?!" Sage said with his eyebrows cocked downward and his eyes closed.

"YEAH KENTO?!" Cye said hitting him one last time with his fist.

"I have a good sense to hit you in the balls with my Datchi Kento! I HATE it when you do that! And I'm SURE that everyone else does too!" Sage reached for his datchi just as Kento held out his hands to stop him.

"OKAY OKAY!! I'M SORRY!!!! Hey Cye! can you make me some food?! I'm hungry!"

"WHAT!!?? ALREADY!? YOU JUST ATE AN HOUR AGO!!!! I SWEAR KENTO! YOU HAVE FOUR STOMACHES!!!! AT LEAST FIVE AT THE MAXIMUM!!!!" Kento glared at Cye. "Fine! I never asked for an insult! GEESH! I'll just go and make something myself!"

"NO!!!!!" the three said in unison.

"Uh Kento....On second thought! WHY DON'T I GO AND MAKE YOU SOMETHING AFTER ALL!?" Cye raced in front of Kento to the kitchen.

"I SAID, I CAN DO IT MYSELF CYE! I'M NOT HANDICAPED!!!!" Kento tried to push Cye out of the way but he got ahead of him.

"CYE!?!" The two raced to the kitchen with Sage and Rowen following closely behind them.

"HURRY CYE!!!! DON'T LET HIM COOK!!!!" Rowen said yelling after them. They all got to the kitchen and started arguing.

"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT ME COOKING YOU GUYS?!" 

"HA! WHAT'S SO BAD?! WHAT'S SO BAD?!?! Do you remember LAST time we let you cook?" Kento closed his eyes trying to remember.

"Nope."

"Well, let me remind you! LAST time we let you cook, you burned half the house down!!!!" Cye said holding his arms out widely.

"YEAH WELL- OH NEVER MIND!!!! THE POINT IS, I'M BETTER AT COOKING NOW!!!"

"WHAT!? THAT WAS JUST LAST WEEK!!!!" Sage looked at him not believing what he was hearing.

"SO!" Kento smirked. Ryo walked down the stairs with his hand on his head.

"Can you guys POSSIBLY be any louder!?" Ryo sat down on the chair and turned off the T.V.

"You alright Ryo?" Sage walked over to Ryo.

"I don't know.....I thought it was just a small headache, but it started to grow." Ryo sighed and lowered his eyelids.

"Rowen. Why don't you get Ryo the ice pack from the freezer? And Cye, can you fix him something to eat-"

"No.....I think if I eat I'm going to throw up." Ryo looked at Sage.

"I just need to sleep."


	2. Jin of Dreams 2

Ryo woke up the next morning to find his swords missing from the room. He threw the blanket off of him and ran downstairs.

"KENTO! ROWEN! CYE! SAGE! MY SWORDS ARE MISSING!……" Ryo walked downstairs into the kitchen and the lights were turned off. As were the living room lights and the bedroom lights, and no one was in them. 

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ryo ran outside and the sun shone in his eyes brightly.

"GUYS!?!" He ran to the driveway and the car was missing too.

"Don't tell me….. AWW MAN!!!! THOSE NUMBSKULLS!!!!" Ryo kicked the ground and went back inside slamming the door. Ryo checked the calendar in the kitchen and hit the wall.

"IDIOTS!" The day marked 5/14 was the day of the street fighting contest and Kento had probably taken Ryo's sword for fun. Along with his armor.

"KENTO!!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT WHEN YOU GET HOME!!!!!" Ryo went back up the stairs and got changed and then came back down.

"I wonder what's on T.V?" Ryo turned on the T.V to turn the channel to none other than the street fighting match.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!!!" Ryo looked closer and saw Kento in the background.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT KENTO!!! CAUSE I'VE GOT PROOF!!!!" Ryo grabbed a recording tape and put in the VCR. He pushed record on the VCR and laughed.

"Kento you are so dead!" Ryo sat back and watched the fight.

In the end, Kento won the match and held up a golden trophy. Ryo smirked.

"Gloat while you can Kento! NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE TOUCHES MY SWORDS!!!!!!"

Kento opened the door to the house as soon as he got home and peeked inside for Ryo.

"The coast is clear, I guess we got away with it huh?" Kento Smiled.

"THINK AGAIN KENTO!!!!" Ryo sprung from the stairs steps and clung to Kento's head.

"AHHHH!!!! IT'S A BAT!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!" Kento started yelling at the top of his lungs running around in circles.

"It's not a bat you idiot! It's Ryo! I guess the coast wasn't clear after all 

So now YOU'RE the bat!" Cye said rolling on the floor laughing.

Ryo took his fist and jammed it into Kento's gut making him fall over.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! I GIVE!!!!" Kento tried to breath as Ryo and him were wrestling on the floor. Ryo let go panting. He pointed to Kento who was trying to breath.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SWORDS AGAIN KENTO!!!!!!" Kento looked at Ryo wide eyed and laughed.

"YOU GOT A MEAN GRIP RYO! GEEZ! OKAY! I WON'T TOUCHEM' AGAIN!" Ryo smirked and snatched his swords from Cye who seemed glad to get rid of them.

"GOOD!"


	3. Jin of Dreams 3

The next day, Ryo and the others went to the new restaurant on first street. And as always, Kento was overly excited.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY THEIR SUSHI!!! I HEARD IT WAS THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS!!!!" Ryo grabbed Kento and pushed him down on the car seat.

"Down boy! We still have fifteen minutes to go. You don't go crazy until we have five minutes left to get there!" Kento put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry….Hey! Look at that!" Kento pointed to cliff ahead of them. Rowen who was driving, stomped on the brakes but it was too late. The car had spun out of control, and stumbled off of the cliff. Rowen, Cye, Sage, and Kento had fallen furthest from the car, but Ryo was still trapped inside trying frantically to remove his seatbelt. All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared and a man was on the hood of the car pounding a staff on the windshield.

"WHAT THE-!?" Ryo reached for his swords, but the were stuck under the seat. With a loud crash, the car fell to the stony ground. And an unconscious Ryo lay inside. The door flew open and the man raised his staff to hit the unsuspecting Ryo…..until he flew back. A woman with silver armor stood on the car roof with a silver and gold embedded sword in her hand. Ryo woke up and caught a glimpse of his savior, but then fell into an unknowing slumber once again. The woman raised her hand and four woman came out of hiding. One covered in light blue armor holding a multicolored joust in her left hand came from the cliff on which he had fallen from. Another came from the lake in clear armor, holding a crystallized boomerang. And another came from the clouds carrying a set of daggers. She was in white armor. Yet another woman appeared, but she came from the shadows in purple armor wielding a staff. The man was in shock and retreated to a gate which was also formed from the shadows. The woman in purple tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"Sara." The woman in silver said to the woman in purple.

"Go and find his friends. They are probably looking for him." Sara nodded her head and raced off in the bushes.

"Rori…" The woman in White said to the woman in silver.

"Yes Rachel? What is it?" Rori looked at The woman in white. 

"Why was Notomo after this man? It puzzles me, because, I thought that him and his men were only after the weapons of Tishoti. And he certainly doesn't have them. Does he?" Rori looked inside where Ryo had fallen asleep. She looked all around, but forgot on place to look. Under the seat.

"No….He does not have a weapon of Tishoti. But I too wonder why he was after him." Rori scratched her head and transformed from her armor to regular clothes. Seeing this, the others transformed from their armor to clothes also. Ryo woke up and found Rori looking at him.

"AHHHHH!!!! HEY! WHERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Rori smiled and laughed.

"I'm Rori. And these are my friends Rachel, Sara, Katie, and Cindy! We hope we didn't wake you!" Rori looked at Ryo with concern.

"Are you alright? We saw your car crash, and we tried looking for the others who were in the car with you, but we couldn't find them….." Ryo looked at Rori and smiled.

"I'm fine, and it's alright! I know where they are. By the way, my name's Ryo" Rori looked past Ryo and frowned.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but you'll have to wait here. Looks like we have unfinished business to attend to." Rori drew her sword and in a flash of light, her armor appeared on her. The others drawing their weapons changed too.

"You-You guys are Ronin Warriors!?!?!" Ryo looked at them shocked.


	4. Jin of Dreams 4

Ryo stood up and looked at them in shock.

"I…can't believe there are other Ronins besides me and the others!" Rori looked at Ryo.

"You and the OTHERS!? YOU'RE A RONIN TOO!?" Rori fell back as Notomo tackled her. Sara, Cindy, Katie, Akino and Rachel all sped towards him with their weapons at the ready.

"GET OFF OF HER!!!!" Ryo's eyes went black and he transformed into the wildfire armor.

"I knew it!" Rori looked at Sara and nodded her head.

"Sara! He has the Twin Swords of Tishoti!!!" Sara looked at Ryo in amazement as he drew his blades.

"NOW!!! RAGE OF INFERNO!!!!!" A shot of flames came from Ryo's swords and Notomo disappeared.

"Thank you Ryo." Rori looked at Ryo who stood handsomely in the sunlight. Rori was speechless.

"uh….um….Ryo….." Ryo looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay. All I need to know is who you are, and if you're here to help my or hurt me." Rori stepped forward and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you. We are the protectors of Ronin. Guards of the shrine of Tishoti." Ryo looked confused.

"Who's Tishoti?" Rori sighed.

"You mean you're a Ronin Warrior and you have NO idea who Tishoti is!?" Sara announced out loud.

"So?" Rori looked at Ryo and shook her head.

"Where are the others?" Ryo thought for a minute.

"I have absolutely no idea! We were in a car crash I think. But they all fell out." Rori closed her eyes.

"Let us find them. I will explain everything then." Rori walked on with the others following.

Three hours later, all of them were together, and Rori silenced them as they sat on the side of the road.

"Alright, I'm sure you are wondering who we are right? Well, like I told Ryo, We are the protectors of Ronin. Guards of the shrine of Tishoti who is the creator of the weapons you hold in your hands as you fight in your armor. He is dead now, but before he died, he created five other weapons. The weapons had no rightful warriors. Until we found them. We had been reading about Tishoti in school before then, so we decided that we would find the Ronins, and dedicate our lives to protecting them. No matter what." Ryo and the others looked at each other.

"They did save me. So we owe them something in return. And we could use some extra protection. So what do you say?"


End file.
